Stand By Me
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: Teddy Altman's 16 year old life couldn't be more boring, until that one stupid PE lesson that ends up with her in the first aid room; where she meets someone that will change her life forever, they will go through highs and lows. Will their relationship last? TENRY, SLEXIE, CROWEN, MERDER and CALZONA
1. Dark clouds and doughnuts

**_Author notes: so here is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. I hope you like it. i know it is short, but it is just a taster, please tell me what you think :D R&R_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my brain._**

Today when I woke up, I was dreading it; I felt as if there was a dark cloud hanging over my head. It was not going to be a good day, or so I thought.

I am sixteen years old and I attend Seattle West High school. My name is Teddy Altman (For all I know Teddy could be short for something, Teddy is short for Theodor in boys, so for all I know my name could be Theodora) still, I have always liked my name, but not everyone thought like that; when I was younger I was bullied quite a lot about it. I have never really been affected by it; I managed to deal with it, although I did end up being sent to the head masters office on more than one occasion. Let's just say, unless you are new to Seattle West high, you know not to pick a fight with me, or any of my friends.

My group of friends consist of; Meredith, Cristina, April, Callie, Arizona, Mark, Derek, Jackson, Owen, Lexie, Alex and Izzie. Our group is seen to be strange as almost all the members were together, you have; Meredith and Derek, Cristiana and Owen, Mark and Lexie, Izzie and Alex and then you have Callie and Arizona. Just me, April and Jackson are the odd ones out, although there is an inside joke amongst us, where April and Jackson should be together and that I don't need anyone because I am strong. On the outside that appears to be true, however, on the inside I feel lonely; yes I have all these friends but they all have someone else. Who do I have? I have known Owen for the most amount of time out of every one else, but now he has Cristina. You may think that the three detached people in the group would stick together, but I am not so close to them as they are with each other; April and Jackson have known each other since they were toddlers, so they are close, I don't fit in. If I had to choose out of the whole group, I would say that I was closest to Arizona at the moment; we are on the school hockey team together. I mean, don't get me wrong, I talk to the whole group, but I don't feel that I have that one person that I am that close to.

This morning couldn't have gone worse, I missed my bus and my mum and dad had already left for work, so there was now hope of not having to walk to school, and there was no doubt in my mind that I would be late to school. I chose not to run and look like an idiot, if I was going to be late, why not arrive at whatever time I wanted? So I walked slowly and I took time to look around my neighbourhood. I noticed a moving van in a drive way of a house a few doors down from my own. The house had just been sold recently. I chose not to stay around long as I wanted to stop at the corner shop and then I would finally make my way to school. At the shop I bought doughnut and a milkshake for my lunch later on today. When I arrived at school I was instantly given a late detention at lunch time by the teachers who wait at the school gate.

I made my way to my first class; English, _now_ you may understand why I was in no hurry to get to school. It was in the middle of the lesson, so everyone was already in silence and working. In this lesson I had Meredith and Cristiana; we all sat in one corner of the room.

I entered the room, now my teacher isn't the friendliest person in the world. "You are late" She stated rather than questioned.

"No, I am early for tomorrow" she just glared at me "I missed my bus" she nodded and gave me the work. I went over to my seat and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Even though I was not the closest friend to these two people, the whole group looked out for one another. Meredith continued "You weren't on the bus"

"Yeah I know" I explained half-heartedly.

She could hear the annoyance in my voice "What's up?"

"Just, I couldn't have started the day on a higher note?" my life was not moving along all too kindly at the moment, it is probably me just being a moody teenager, but my life could be so much better; I seem to keep missing my bus a lot recently, my mum and dad are never home, all they do is work, oh yeah and I am falling behind in my biology class; I really want to do well in biology, no, I need to do well in biology. You see I would like to become a surgeon. What is even stranger is our whole group of friends want to be surgeons.

I was looking forward to my next lesson; it was PE and us girls were going to play volleyball. What could go wrong?


	2. Jumping ships and keys

**_Author notes: Sorry for the long delay; I have been busy with school and plus I haven't got much inspiration with Grey's Anatomy not being on :( hope you enjoy tell me what you think please R&R :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my head, I think ;)_**

As I made my way to my locker to grab my PE kit; I noticed Lexie walking down the hall with who appeared to be a new girl. Lexie is in the year below us and so has other friends besides us.

"Hey Lexie" I greeted her as she walked towards me.

"Oh, hey Teddy, this is Sarah, she just started here today" Lexie informed me as she pointed towards the girl next to her. I just smiled at her and nodded; I was in a slight hurry to get to my locker, PE is the only lesson I like and look forward to and they were preventing me from getting my kit; they were standing in front of my locker. "Sarah this is Teddy, one of my friends from the year above" Sarah smiled.

"Hey. Sorry to cut this short guys but I really don't want to be late for my first biology lesson; I have Doctor Bailey and I hear she is a nightmare" I screamed to Sarah and massive 'thank you' in my head as I nodded and they walked away.

PE here I come.

Amazingly, I managed to reach the girls changing room in record time; hardly anyone was there. I was quick getting changed and so there was only a few of us in the gym, I recognised two of them to be Izzie and Meredith. They waved me over.

"So what's this about you being late, yet again?" Izzie enquired to make a joke.

"Yeah, why are you often late Teddy, like I would understand if it was once a week, but every day?" Meredith questioned.

I sat down in front of them on the floor; they were sitting on a bench. "My mum and dad have been really busy; I guess I just don't have that stability that helps me to get up in the morning or to be bothered with my life. What have I got to get up to in the morning? And empty house? I'm just not focused" I explained, finally admitted it. I missed my parents. I felt as if I was missing a piece of me. How could I fill it?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone grabbed my waist and proceeded to tickle me. Now one of my major faults is that I am majorly ticklish. I immediately stood up whilst grabbing the person's hands in an attempted to get them to stop. I managed to turn around in their grip and was met with Marks face, which had an evil look in his eye. Alex was stood behind him laughing, Izzie sent him death glares; he stopped and sat next to her on the bench. By this time I had managed to slip out of his grasp and he was now chasing me around the gym. It was only when Callie and Arizona arrived in the gym that I finally got back up; Arizona being sporty had managed to tackle Mark and Callie being one of Marks best friends had felt comfortable enough to sit on him to detain him. I was so thankful, I hate being chased, especially by Mark Slone, plus I don't think Lexie appreciates it, and the last thing I want to do it to get into a fight with a friend; my life sucks enough as it is already.

I thanked the two bubbly girls for the help as our teacher blew the whistle so we could be given orders. The guys were set outside to do track, whilst us girls stayed in the gym and were going to play volleyball. Izzie, Meredith, Callie, Arizona and myself all managed to be on the same team. That said, it was only because I was team captain.

Our team started out strong, winning our first game. The team we were about to face consists of the year cows; you know the ones, they think they are the most beautiful girls in the school and think that they can have any guy they want, even yours. What is even worse was that because our team was smaller compared to theirs by two players, to even it out one of them had to join our team. Addison Montgomery. She was picked by the teacher to jump ship, she has always had it in for me ever since the day she saw Mark and I kiss when she and him were dating, what she didn't know was it was a dare on my end (So you can blame Derek and Alex, oh yeah and Cristiana). I don't mind her hating me; I have never really liked her either.

The game started well; I managed to stay away from the cow. It wasn't till the end of the game that we ended up standing near each other. As the ball came hurdling towards us we both jumped, she elbowed me in the neck causing me to lose my balance; I came tumbling to the floor, landing on my ankle and twisting it at the same time. I don't remember much else in that moment only the unbearable, searing pain at my ankle.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I heard Meredith scream at presumably Addison.

By now everyone was crowding around me. "Okay, stand back, give her some room. Izzie can you run and get Mark and Alex in here now please?" with now words Izzie was off and in no amount of time Alex and Mark were there. "I need you two to carry Teddy to the first aid room"

Mark and Alex just nodded. I was still lying on my back, perched up on my elbows. Mark supported me by my legs and Alex supported me by my arms. This was so embarrassing; I may just have to accidentally key Addison's new car to get even. And so we made our way to the first aid room, while Mark and Alex teased me about what had just happened.

My day can only get better, right?


	3. Bruises and throwing up

**_Author notes: sorry if this is rubbish; I can't seem to right it how I imagine it. Sorry :( R&R please. sorry for any mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

"What can I do for you?" the nurse asked without looking up at us from her desk.

"Somewhere to put her down, she isn't exactly the lightest thing in the world" Alex stated sarcastically.

This caused the woman to look up at us. "Oh, yes, over there on the gurney" she gestured to a gurney in the corner of the small room. Mark and Alex plonked me down; not very nicely might I add.

"Okay, well, we're off, so hope you feel better soon" Mark felt obliged to say as he turned and left the room.

The nurse came and stood next to me "What happened?" I then explained what had happened to me in my PE lesson. After she absorbed all the information and examined my now swollen and vey bruised ankle, she wandered over to the cupboards and pulled out some medical supplies. When she arrived back at my bedside she placed an ice pack and a bandage next to me, the desk phone rang so she went and answered it.

"So, who was the cow that pushed you?" this made me jump; I hadn't noticed a boy of my age sitting in one of the chairs along the wall next to the gurney.

"Addison Montgomery" I stated in disgusted.

He nodded with a smirk "I'm Henry Burton, I just moved here" he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Teddy Altman" I replied as I returned the hand shake. In that small moment of contact I felt something almost over powering, I think he felt it too. He ignored it so I did too. "Why are you in here?"

"I threw up, I'm waiting for my gran to pick me up"

"Nice."

"Well you did ask, plus, don't worry I feel better now; so I shouldn't throw up over you" he smiled. He has such a kind, innocent smile. By this time he had moved to the chair nearest the gurney.

I examined my ankle; I hadn't looked at it yet. As I touched my ankle, I recoiled in pain.

"Here let me help" Henry offered as he stood up and picked up the ice pack and placed it on my ankle slowly. I didn't stop him.

"God this is embarrassing" I couldn't stop smiling, I must have looked stupid.

The nurse was still on the phone.

"It could be worse"

"How?"

"Well, you could be stuck in the small dingy room all by yourself, but you have me" we locked eyes.

"Do you want to be a doctor?" I enquired; he was helping me with my medical needs, but also I wanted to end the silence that had set in.

"God no" he laughed "I don't really have a life plan as such, just to get through it and enjoy it" I liked his attitude, he was positive. "What about you? Sports?"

"No, I am just way too competitive for my own good; hence the injury" I gestured to my ankle he was so kingly helping feel better. I think just his presences did that. Cheesy I know, but true. "I actually do want to be a doctor"

"Wow that will be a lot of hard work. Pretty and smart" I think that comment may have made me blush.

"Why did you move her?" the useless nurse was still on the phone so I thought I would keep talking to Henry, plus I wanted him to stop looking at me the way he was.

"My parents passed away in a car accident a couple months back and me and my sister were staying with our aunt but she couldn't manage as she already had four children of her own so we had to move and go and live with our grandparents" I felt so sorry for him.

"I'm so sorry" that was all I could think to say. I have never been in a situation like this. What do you say in a situation like this? I chose to get off the subject. "What's your sister like?"

"Her name is Sarah, she is a year below us" this is when I interjected.

"I think I have met her; she is friends with one of my friends Lexie" he just nodded and removed the ice pack.

"I'm going to put the bandage on your ankle now, it that okay?" he was so caring it was unbelievable, he was nothing like Mark or Alex.

I nodded, his touch was so gentle. Every time his fingers grazed my leg I got butterflies. I have never felt like this. "How do you know how to put a support on an ankle?"

Once he was finished he sat back down on the chair next to the gurney "Sarah went over on her ankle when she was little so I had to help her out with her bandage; my parents were busy working quite a lot" I can relate to that.

The nurse came back to us after she had finished on the phone. She examined Henry's handy work and must have approved because she turned to Henry and told him his grandmother was in the reception and that he was allowed to go.

After he had picked up his pack back he turned to me "By Teddy, I hope your ankle gets better soon"

"And I hope you feel better soon too and I am sorry for your loss" he waved slightly and walked away.

The nurse turned to me again "Now, do you think you need to go home or can you stay at school?"

"I have no one that will be able to pick me up so I have to stay plus I have a detention I would like to get out of the way" and a car to key I added in my head. She nodded.

I hopped off the gurney and limped back to the PE changing rooms.

What just happened?


	4. loneliness and limping

**_Author notes: Enjoy! please tell me what you think :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything._**

I had just finished my doughnut and shake as I sat with my feet up on the table. I have been in here all too often lately; me and Mrs Hodge have become good friends, we have no rules, plus my foot was killing me.

"Okay Teddy, you have served your time, off you go" she announced.

"Thanks Ms" I called over my shoulder as I reached the door after I plonked my feet onto the floor and limped over to the door of the classroom I had just served my late detention in.

As I slowly reached the group I call friends, who were all sat under a large tree that we had claimed as ours a while ago, I noticed that Lexie's new friend, Sarah was sitting there.

"Hey Teddy, you're finally free, you remember Sarah, don't you?" Lexie greeted me.

"Yeah sure, hey" I waved and answered as I sat down on the other side of Lexie to Sarah.

"Do you know that she has a brother in our year?" Izzie enquired.

"Oh really, I didn't know" I sent Izzie a death glare as to what she was insinuating. '_Possible boyfriend for teddy'_ is probably being sung over and over again in her head.

"Yeah Henry" At that name I shot my eyes up and locked onto Izzie's.

I turned to Sarah.

"Have you just moved to Seattle to live with your grandparents?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sarah was quite startled.

"I met your brother, Henry, he was in the first aid room, he had thrown up, and he went home, your gran picked him up" I explained.

"Thanks for telling me. I have to go sorry. Bye everyone, it was nice meeting you all" she hopped up and walked into the building. Lexie followed.

"I saw that smile when you mentioned Henry" Cristiana teased "It was almost Izzie like"

I just ignored her.

Thinking about him and his stunning crystal eyes did bring a smile to my face. I just don't know why.

Mark moved over to me and sat down.

"So what's so special about this Burton guy?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I don't know what you mean" I tried to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about, it must have failed because he went on.

"You haven't been this smiley since, well forever. It is a good thing, don't worry. You deserve to be happy" and with that he got up and walked back over to where Derek and Owen kicking a ball around.

At least it was Friday. I have a weekend to rest my ankle and to get my head around how I feel about Henry, if I feel about Henry.

I am now sat in my final lesson for the day and cannot wait until that final bell goes. As soon as that bell goes I am out of here; mainly for two reasons; number one, I hate school and don't want to be in the building for any longer that I have to be, also reason number two, I need to get to Addison's car before she does and I will need to get some help.

I turned to Alex and Jackson who were to my right. We were in our Maths class. It was about five minutes till the end.

"Hey" I tried to grab their attention; it didn't work so I threw a pencil at Jackson's head who was nearest to me. He turned and I signalled for him to get Alex's attention, soon they were both looking at me and listening. "I have a plan to go to Addison's car after school and 'accidentally' damage it with my locker key" they both nodded and wanted to see where I was heading with this, so I continued "I need you two to be on look out, plus we could get their a lot quicker if you help me there" I pointed to my ankle "So, are you in?" they both just smiled and nodded.

In no time the bell rang out and the three of us were out of there in lightning speed, well that is only because I was using them as supports, but we did it, we reached Addison's car before anyone else made it to the parking lot.

"Okay, we're here, so hurry up; I have to meet Izzie round front in like" he looked at his watch "Now"

"Okay, okay, just a second" I finished my handy work; a nice long, deep scratch in the side of her brand new shiny car. Justice was done. "Done, thanks for helping, but come you Alex just do one more thing for me"

"What's that?" he didn't like where this was going, he just wanted to collect his girlfriend and enjoy the weekend.

"You just have to help me back to the front of the school, I am meeting Derek and Meredith there, please?" he just nodded and threw my arm over his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and we hobbled to the front of the school. Jackson had gone by this time.

"There, we are here, is there anything else I can do for you my majesty?" he questioned mockingly

"No that will be all thank you, you may go"

"Whatever" and with that he walked away.

"Thank you" I called after him. He always acted tough, but on the inside our whole group of friends know that he cares for all of us in some way, shape or form.

"Hey Teddy, ready to go?" Derek called as he and Meredith emerged from the double doors holding hands.

I got up and hobbled over to them.

"My cars this way, do you need any help?" Derek pointed towards where his car was parked.

"No, it just may take me a while to get there, that's all" I started to follow the couple. Meredith helped me into the backseat of Derek's car. "Thanks for helping me, you didn't have to"

"You are our friend and we help pour friends" Meredith just smiled and closed the door.

In no time Derek pulled up outside my house and to no surprise neither of my parents cars were in the drive way.

"Are you going to be okay Teddy, by yourself?" Meredith questioned when she saw the sad look on my face.

"Yeah, sure, it's what I'm use to" and with that I hopped out of the car, thanked them and then limped over to my house.

Hopefully I won't be lonely my whole life, I just want to know when I will get some company.


	5. lifts and lunches

**_Author notes: sorry for the delay, here you go. sorry if it seems a bit rushed. enjoy :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

It was yet again Monday morning. Why does it always seem to be Monday? Luckily my ankle feels a lot better; I can put all of my weight in it. But my luck doesn't last long because guess what, I woke up late. I had to quickly shower and grab my books; my mum and dad weren't there yet again, I had barely seen them all weekend. I have ten minutes to get to school, I have missed my bus and I am fifteen minutes' walk away from school on a good day. I don't think this is a good day. I can't have a day off; my mum and dad aren't available to ring in sick for me, and I can't be late again or I will get thrown out of school. Only God can save me now or so it thought.

I took off down the street, God only knows what I look like; I don't remember brushing my hair after I got dressed. I don't' remember ever running as fast as I am now. My legs grind to a halt once my attention is grabbed by someone calling my name.

It was Henry.

At the weekend I didn't manage to figure out how I felt about him, don't get me wrong, I thought about him, a lot. So maybe I figured out that I like him a bit.

I had just passed where I had seen the moving van last Friday. I looked to where I had heard his sweet voice; it came from the driveway of that same house. He was getting into the passenger side, front seat of a car. An old woman, who I presumed was his gran, was getting into the driver's side.

"Sorry, I can't stay and chat I'm going to be late" I spat out in a hurry.

"Well" he looked towards the woman; she nodded "Do you want a lift?"

"Really, are you sure?" I was gob smacked at his kindness.

"No, it's no trouble dear" his gran spoke up "Get in, I don't mind" I hopped into the back of the car as Henry and his gran did. "So, you're Teddy" Henry sent his gran death glares "You can call me Mary"

"Thanks for this; you don't know how grateful I am. So, Henry, you feeling better?" I so badly wanted to hear his sweet voice that I have missed since the last time I heard him.

"Yes, the bed rest did me well. Why are you so late? Was it your ankle?" he is so caring.

"No, my ankle is fine, all better. The reason I'm late is; my alarm didn't go off; so I woke up late"

"Couldn't your parents help you out?"

"No my mum and dad are at work" I don't know why I find it so easy to talk to him.

"So Mary did you and your husband just move to Seattle?" I felt like I shouldn't ignore the kind woman who was helping me out "It's just, I noticed a moving van outside your house and I can't imagine Henry and Sarah having all that much stuff to move around" I slightly laughed.

"Yes the area we were in and our old house wasn't quite right for our situation; the house wasn't big enough for the four of us and the area didn't have a good school nearby. But we have always lived in Seattle"

By this time we had arrived at the school.

"Thank you so much Mary, you are a life saver"

"It's no problem Teddy; you two have a nice day, Henry, you okay getting home by yourself?" she replied as we got out the car.

"Yeah I will be, thanks, bye"

We have five minutes before school starts. We walked to a free bench and sat down. "What lesson do you have last?" I enquired.

"History with Mr short" he replied with a slight laugh whilst looking at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't look away.

"Oh God I feel for you; I had him last year, he always ran late with the lesson. Well do you want me to wait for you after; so we can walk home? I mean, you only live down the road from me" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah sure, I might be a bit late though" He smiled too.

"That's fine, I don't mind waiting"

The bell went and we got up to leave.

"I'll see you later Teddy"

"Bye Henry" I didn't want to leave but I had to.

I walked into my first lesson of the day which was chemistry and sat down next to Mark. "Wow you're on time" He stated generally surprised "How'd that happen?"

"Mary gave be a lift" I tried to be vague.

"Last time I checked, your mum's name wasn't Mary and you have no sisters. So who is Mary?" he wore a sly grin.

"A neighbour" I didn't want to tell the truth because then mark will jump to wrong conclusions about mine and Henry's relationship, which doesn't exist.

"Oh come on, when have you ever been that close to any of your neighbours?" Mark knew I was hiding something and he won't stop until he knows what it is.

"They are a new neighbour" I continued to be vague.

"And this new neighbour is just a coincidence to the new burtons in the area"

I had to come clean "Mary is Sarah's and Henry's gran. I woke up late and past Henry and his gran and they offered me a lift and since I can't be late anymore, I had no other choice than to accept" He nodded and smiled, then he turned away from me and concentrated on the lesson.

It was now lunch. I was lining up in the lunch queue; of course I had no time this morning to stop at the shop to buy a shake and doughnut. When I realised I didn't have any money with me; I thought I had my purse but now when I think about it, it is on my dresser. The worse thing about this situation is that I was about to pay, I was holding everyone up. I didn't know what to do. Luckily someone was there to help me out.

Henry.

He was behind me in the queue, I hadn't noticed until he spoke. "Hey, Teddy can I help you out?"

It seemed okay enough; I only had a sandwich and a carton of orange juice. "That would be a major help, if you don't mind. I will pay you back" he is so kind.

"No, no problem" he said stepping round me and paying for his food as well as mine.

We took our food. "Would you like to sit with us?" I felt I had to offer, he had just bought me lunch, but I also wanted him to join me for lunch; I liked his company.

"Yes that would be good, I hear from my sister that you have quite a large, strange group" I just smiled and nodded. We approached the large tree where everyone but Lexie was sitting; I presumed she was with Sarah and her other friends.

"Hey everyone, this is Henry, you met his sister Sarah on Friday" I gestured to the attractive young man standing next to me who has just been so kind as to help me out with lunch. Everyone waved and murmured some hellos. We went and sat down.

"So, you're Henry?" Mark tried to start a conversation. I tried to send him a death glare but he ignored it. He wore a sly grin, I didn't like it.

"The last time I checked, yeah" Henry laughed whilst opening his wrap. Henry looked slightly puzzled, it was a strange question, and thankfully Mark didn't take it any further.

Me and Henry just sat, ate and talked all lunch time. Our conversation included; me thanking him for lunch, our arrangement for walking home and our families.

When the bell went I really didn't want to leave; I just wanted to stay there all day and talk to Henry. I can't wait for when we walk home.

**_Author notes: I am trying, and unsuccessfully might I add, to beat '_Left My Heart In Paris' _at how many reviews I can get for a story, so could you all help me out and review please ;)_**


	6. jogging and talks

_**Author Notes: Sorry for the delay. enjoy. R&R please! :D Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you made me smile :D**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own anything.**_

I have been standing opposite Mr Short's history class waiting for Henry for the last five minutes. The hall way is empty, I look like a loner. Maybe I should just give up? Just as I start to walk away I hear the door open. A rushed stream of people flowed out of the room, I kept my eyes out for Henry; he was the last one out, he looked surprised to see me.

"I though you would have gone" he stated as we made our way down the corridor.

"No, I said I'd wait. I always wait for my friends; it would be different if you were just some loser kid I have to babysit for my mum's friend"

"Wait, you would be mean and leave a little kid to walk home alone" Henry slightly laughed as he joked.

"They don't care, normally they just walk off in front of me" Henry gave me a look that said 'I don't believe you' so I confessed "Okay, so I don't get along with most people"

"You seem to get on great with me"

"But you're not most people"

"Oh yeah, how?

"Well, I don't know, you're different" he looked hurt. "In a good way" I smiled. His returned.

By this time we had made it out of the school building and where heading for the gates.

We stayed in an awkward silence. I was thinking how cute he was when he was deep in thought.

"What you thinking about?" I wanted to talk to him; I like talking to him, he makes me smile.

"Just trying to map out a good route for my run when I get home" he said casually.

"Wait you go running?" I was interested, we had something in common.

"Yeah, well more of a jog" he laughed.

"How often do you go jogging?"

"I try to go every day, but I can't seem to find a good route"

"I can help you, I go jogging every day, I have a good route. Do you want me to help you today?" I was really excited.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks Teddy" he was smiling "Wait, what about your ankle, should you really put that much strain on it?" he is so caring.

"Yeah, I should be okay, I need to exercise it" by this time we had arrived at his house. "I will meet you out here in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Yeah sure, can't wait, see you in a bit Teddy" he walked up his drive and into his house.

As I approached my house I noticed my mum's car in the driveway. I went through the door.

"Teddy bear, is that you?" I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen. I hated that nickname. I made my way there.

"Yeah, hey" I said as I plonked my bag on the table and went and got a drink. My mum was sitting at the table.

"How was your day?"

"Yeah it was fine, I'm going for run with a friend in a minute" I grabbed my bag to go up to my room but my mother kept talking.

"Well, that's good, how's your ankle?" why did she care?

"Yeah, much better thanks. Is everything okay with you? Why are you not at work?"

"I finished my work early, I had nothing to do, plus I have some hours saved up, so I thought why not use them"

"Okay, well, I have to get ready so I'll see you later"

"Bye, Teddy Bear" that made me cringe, but I ignored it. I was so looking forward to my run today.

As I exited my house I saw Henry on the pavement outside his house stretching. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with black basketball shorts and white trainers. I couldn't stop smiling. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. 'It is only a run' I kept telling myself.

As I approached him he turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey Teddy"

"Hey, you ready?"

He nodded and we started jogging my usual route.

We had just run up a hill in a field, which was half way around my route. We chose to stop at the top. God I was tired and from what I could tell from Henry's panting he was too.

"You do this every say?" he questioned between breaths

"Yup, but I couldn't go on Friday or the weekend because of my ankle; so I am a little off my game" I slightly giggled because of his shocked expression. "Ready to get going again?" I wiggled my eye brows.

He didn't answer he just took off "You don't even know where you're going" I called as I caught up with him.

"So, I still plan on beating you to your house" he quipped as he quickened his pace. I was right on his heels.

We were at the last corner and were almost at my house. He started to sprint but I was way too quick for him; I reached my front door before he did.

"No fair, you knew which one was your house for sure, I was just guessing"

"Ha ha, loser" I joked. He looked exhausted "Do you want a drink?"

"Please, if you don't mind"

"Come on in"

I opened my front door and stepped in, he followed. I led us into the kitchen, where my mother still sat; she was reading a book.

"Hey mum, is it okay that Henry is here for a drink?"

My mother looked puzzled as she looked at the boy I had bought home.

"Um, you were just running?"

Henry nodded as I handed him a bottle of water. My mother looked at me.

"Thank you. I should be going, bye Mrs Altman"

"Good bye"

I walked henry to the door "Do you need me to walk you home?" I teased.

"No, thanks, I should be okay; I know the direction, thanks again Teddy"

"Yeah don't worry, we should do it again"

"Yeah, hey, I was wondering do you want to walk to school with me tomorrow? I could come round early so then you won't be late" he offered.

"Yeah that would be great"

"And if that goes well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and watch a film?"

Has he just asked me out? I had seen he was nervous but I thought it was just because of my mother.

He carried on when I didn't answer "I know I haven't known you all that long, but I feel like I have, I like being in your company, you make me smile. You don't have to answer me now if you don't want, maybe tomorrow. So, bye Teddy, I will see you tomorrow morning" he went to walk away but I pulled him back.

"I would love to go out with you" I matched his smile. "I will see you tomorrow Henry" And with that he walked away and I closed the door.

I went back into the kitchen to drink more water. My mother was staring at me.

"What?" I hate it when she does that.

"Well you said friend I just never thought it would be a boyfriend" she wore a weird smile.

"He is not a boyfriend he is a guy friend" I couldn't stop smiling so my mother knew I was lying "Okay, so he asked me out"

"Where did you meet him?"

"In the first aid room at school"

"When you hurt your ankle?"

"Yeah"

"That's a bit quick isn't it? I mean you hardly know the guy"

"That's not true I now plenty about him, I met his gran this morning, she gave me a lift to school"

"You can't except lifts from strangers Teddy"

"Henry was there"

"You had only met him once"

"Yeah but, he is just so kind and caring"

"Do I have to give you _the_ talk?"

"No mum you don't have to give me _the_ talk, I haven't even gone out with the guy. I am going upstairs for a shower and then I will do my homework" I wanted to get out of _that_ conversation as quickly as possible.

I can't wait for tomorrow or any day after that as long as I get to see henry's face.

**_Author notes: I am trying, and unsuccessfully might I add, to beat '_Left My Heart In Paris' _at how many reviews I can get for a story, so could you all help me out and review please ;)_**


	7. smiles all round

**_Author Notes: sorry for the long wait for any of you who still read this fic. I would like to thank SamanthaLeigh422 for reviewing chapter six._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin_**

For once in my life I couldn't wait for the morning, especially a school morning and it isn't even a Friday morning. It is Tuesday, and is the first morning that Henry and I are walking to school together _and_ the morning after he asked me out. Please at the moment imagine me emitting a girlish, high pitched squeal.

I woke up early, not all that considerably early, but Teddy early; which would be about ten minutes early. So ten minutes earlier than usual I was sat in the kitchen eating an apple. That wasn't the only thing that was abnormal this morning; my mother was also sat in the kitchen, in her PJ's, sipping a mug of coffee. The only normal thing to happen this morning was my dad going to work at stupid o'clock. Maybe after all, my life is changing for the better?

"Teddy it is so unlike you to be up early" my mother stated after a long silence.

Before I could answer her the doorbell rang. I hopped off of the work surface, where I had been sitting and went to open the door.

I stopped just in front of the door, not opening it, to take one last moment to check my appearance. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, with a light black top which had sequins, beads and felt on it, in the shape of three butterflies; I am also wearing my pair of black high top converse. My hair is down like I always wear it. I grabbed the front door handle and proceeded to open the door before he had another chance to ring the doorbell for the second time.

He was stood casually at _my_ front door, dressed in baggy dark blue jeans, red and black flannel shirt open with a black t-shirt under is; he also wore a pair of black trainers. His back pack was slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, just give me one minute?" I questioned after a moment of us looking at each other.

"Sure" he answer while smiling at me, at least I hope it was at me or even about me. I know I was about him.

"Do you want to just wait her?" I gestured to the hallway for him to come inside. He answered by stepping in through the front door, still with a big smile. "I'll be right back" I reassured, he nodded.

I quickly walked back into the kitchen where my school bag was and unfortunately, where my mother still was.

"You leaving Teddy Bear?"

I cringed "Yeah, bye" I dutifully kissed her cheek, after I'd grabbed my bag.

She called to me as I approached Henry "Have fun at school Teddy Bear" I swear Henry's eyes lit up even brighter with amusement when he heard that.

I mouthed '_don't even think about it'_ He just put his hands up in his defence but still wearing a smile, I just had to match it.

"You ready?" he enquired, it felt so right.

"Yeah" I replied whilst grabbing my keys from the hall table.

I followed him outside and closed the door behind me. I turned to face him and saw that he still wore his amazing smile.

He spoke as we walked down the road "I heard this is a party on, not this Saturday but the next Saturday, I think it's to celebrate someone's birthday. So I was thinking, if our date on Friday goes okay and you don't hate me by the end of next week, we could go, together" he looked so nervous, so I chose to put him out of his misery after a few seconds of silence, that would have felt like minutes for him.

"Yeah, I'd like that" his smile returned "Oh before I forget" I reached into my pocket and pulled out some change "Here, it's the money that I owe you from yesterday at lunch" I tried to hand him his money.

"No, I can't take it, it's okay, really; think of it as a first crummy date" he replied as he pushed my hand away, at that moment of contact my skin went tingly.

"But I was looking forward to our first date, a second date just isn't so special" I attempted to re-give him the money I owed him.

"No, please, think of it as a thank you for showing me a running route" that sounded reasonable

"Fine, but I am buying you a brownie at the shop at the end of the road when I get my lunch"

"Thank you Teddy" he is just so not like all the other guys at school; he is so cute, caring and polite.

He waited outside the shop while I purchased my lunch and his all-important brownie; I also got him a can of fizzy drink. They were buy one get one free, but don't tell him that. I exited the shop. He stood there, looking as handsome as ever.

I placed all the items in my bag; he looked confused so he spoke "Am I eating with you today" I looked at him puzzled and so he spoke again "Thank you for the brownie, but I can carry it"

I finally realised what he meant "oh, sorry it is false of habit, but yeah if you want you can eat with us again, I don't mind, actually I would like that"

"Really?" he wiggled his eye brows.

"Well, yeah I mean, almost everyone in the group is with another person from the group, I just feel a bit like an outcast"

"Well, now you have me. Wait does that count? I'm not originally from the group" he was joking of course, but I went along with it.

"True, oh well it was nice knowing you. I will have to enjoy your brownie" by this time we were almost at school.

"Surly I get special treatment? I mean my sister is sort of in the group; she hangs around Lexie. Am I not automatically in?"

"You make a very good point, which may just work. Well Burton welcome to the group" we just laughed and walked into the school gates.

We reached, now_ our_ group of friends, everyone was there, sitting at a table and on the grass.

"Wow, Teddy, I don't think I have ever seen you at school this early, ever" Arizona stated as me and Henry sat down on the grass next to Arizona who was sitting in between Callie's legs.

"And good morning to you too" I joked with a smile, in fact I have been smiling a lot lately. I hope it lasts.

Henry lent over to me "Sorry but I have to go and hand in some catch up work, so I'll see you at lunch yeah?" he moved his head away so we could look at each other. We locked eyes, but it wasn't awkward; it was natural.

"Yeah, sure that's fine" if I was to tell the truth I was a little disappointed; lunch was a whole four hours away and I liked being with him.

Henry grabbed my hand as if to apologise and as he got up and walked away our hands brushed apart from each other's, this didn't go unnoticed by Callie and Arizona.

I turned my head to face them once I had finished watching Henry leave. They were staring at me in intrigue

Callie was the first to speak "Spill"

"What are you talking about?" I tried but I could hide the continuous smile that was plastered to my face.

"Oh, come on, when have you ever been on time for school let alone early?" Arizona piped in.

"Yesterday" I stated matter of factually

"Yeah, ever since you met Henry" Arizona resorted

"So, he is growing to be a good friend"

"Oh come off it, we saw that hands and the leaning" Callie re-joined the conversation

"Yeah and the smiles, you have matching smiles" Arizona teased.

"Come on spill, what is going on between you two?" Callie was eager.

"Fine, we went running yesterday and …" I don't know why I am telling them this.

"And then? Oh my god you kissed, I knew it" Arizona was too excited for her own good. Her loud outburst caused everyone in the group to stop their conversations and stare at me, I went bright red.

I hissed back my answer "No, thank you very much. He just asked me out"

"And then he walked you to school, aww he is so sweet" Callie looked at her girlfriend hurt.

"But you missy are hot and I love you" Arizona reassured; Callie smiled and leaned in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

To my relief everyone had gone back to their own conversations now.

"So where is he taking you?" Callie asked.

"We are going to go and watch a film, I don't know where" I stated with a huge grin.

Arizona and Callie just looked at me and smiled; I think they were as excited as I was.

The bell went and we all dispersed into the direction of where we needed to be. I hope I will see Henry before lunch; I don't think I will be able to hold out until then.

**_Author Notes: it would be nice to know if people like this fic, please if you can, can you review this fic, it will make my day :D_**


	8. I get knocked down but I get up again

_**Author notes: okay so here I am saying sorry yet again; sorry for not updating until now. Grey's has only just come back on TV in the UK, so I had no muse. Plus I read what had happened in the episodes in season eight; I cried at the last episode. I now hate abc and Shonda Rhimes and all the writers. Does anyone see a similarity between the Tenry storyline and the Izzie and Denny storyline? I feel so depressed. Any way; because of the depressing occurrence of that episode, I feel as a tribute, I will do my best to finish this story. Please review and tell me what you think (;'( ) sorry that some people are put of character. 'Italics' are people's thoughts.**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned Grey's, do you really think I would have wanted Season eight episode nine to happen? ;D**_

**Teddy POV**

Finally it is lunch time; I can finally see his charming face again, I'm sitting next to Callie with our group, under the tree, we were waiting for our favourite people in the world. I know that sound weird on my end; I have only known his a few days, but I can't imagine not seeing him. Plus I wanted to give him his brownie and drink. I felt butterflies in my stomach when Callie looked up suddenly, but I was disappointed as it was just Arizona. Where is he?

**Henry POV (lesson before lunch)**

When will this lesson end? All I want to do is go to lunch so I can see my hopefully soon to be girlfriend. I know I have only known her a short time, but I really like her. My maths teacher was droning on and on, when I heard Andrew Perkins and his group of friends who sit in front of me.

"I can so tell that Teddy is into me. I think I will make a move at Perry's party on Saturday; she is bound to come with that weird group of hers" Andrew reported.

"Yeah, I saw her checking you out this morning" one friend replied.

"Yeah, she gave you some sexy grin" another confirmed.

~_**Flashback**_~

**No one's POV**

It was change over from first lesson to second. Teddy was getting her books out of her locker. As she turned a certain someone caught her eye. Henry was on the opposite side of the corridor; he had just finished at his locker. They couldn't help but smile at one another. At that moment Andrew along with a few friends walked down the corridor and between the two love birds. Even when they left each other's site they still smiled. Henry started to move down the corridor behind Andrew. They were still smiling. She followed him with her eyes and smile down the hall. Andrew's attention and his friends were drawn to the girl that appeared to be staring at them.

~**End of flashback**~

**No one's POV**

"I bet if I was given 20 minutes alone with her she would let me do what I wanted to her" Andrew concluded.

Hearing this enraged Henry; how dare they say such vial things about Teddy? At that moment the bell rang. Finally it was lunch; but Henry couldn't just let them get away with saying that about his newly found girlfriend in his eyes.

Everyone collected their books and walked out of the classroom. Henry was right behind Andrew. They reach the end of the corridor and before Henry knew what he was doing, he called Andrews name.

"Oi Andrew"

Andrew stopped, turned and looked Henry up and down; sizing him up. Andrew was only slightly taller than Henry. "What do you want?"

"I overheard your distasteful conversation about Teddy" Henry surprised himself at how confident he was. But he didn't think it could last.

"So, who are you, her brother?"

"No, I'm her boyfriend" '_where the hell did that come from?_ ' Well, he can't take it back now.

"Wow, I never thought she had low standards, probably just desperate" Andrew states his opinion

Henry had heard enough of all the insults, what he did next shocked everyone in the hall including Andrew and himself. He punched him. His right clenched fist collided with Andrews jaw, causing a spray of blood to protrude out of his lips. Everyone was too shocked to do anything for a few seconds until one of Andrew's closest friends struck Henry on the head with a solid fist, knocking him to the floor. Next thing Henry heard and saw was a PE teacher running up the hall blowing a whistle. She directed the three men in the incident to go to the first-aid room, then report to the head masters office.

Henry had been sat at the opposite end of the first-aid room from Andrew and his friend for 10 minutes.

**No one's POV**

It had been a further five minutes since Arizona had arrived for lunch. Everyone one was there already. Teddy wouldn't say that she was scared or nervous, well she wouldn't say that she wasn't, but she did have an uneasy feeling.

Just then Addison, Olivia and Rose walked past the group.

"Hey nice boyfriend Teddy, but he made have a bruise or two" Addison reported

The whole group's attention was on the three bitches. Teddy stood to question them.

"What are you on about?" Teddy didn't really want to talk to them but she needed to find out if what they were saying was true.

"The only thing good I can say about him is, he stood up to Andrew for you" Rose spoke up.

"Where is he?" Teddy needed to know.

"Possibly the first-aid room, he was struck to the floor"

Teddy didn't need any more information; she grabbed her bag, she didn't even know what she was doing. As she got into the school building she was grasped on the arm by Arizona, who stopped her; she had run after her.

"Teddy, where are you going?" Arizona knew, the whole group had heard the conversation. Arizona just needed to know that she was thinking straight; Teddy might go in there and punch the shit out of Andrew and his friend.

"I just … I don't … wha" truth be told, she had no clue what she was doing, she just likes him so much; she doesn't like the thought of him getting hurt for her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Arizona offered

"No, thanks; I'd like to talk to him" Teddy reported

Arizona nodded and Teddy took off down the hall to the first-aid room.

Henry sat looking at the floor whilst holding an ice pack to his head.

The silence of the room ended when Teddy burst through the door and briskly walked over to Henry and sat next to him. The nurse wasn't there.

He tried to smile.

"Why is it you always end up in the medical room?" Teddy tried to joke their way out of the situation; he had called himself Teddy's boyfriend.

"Hey I have only been in here twice" he protested

"You have only been in this school three days" she returned.

They stayed in silence for a short moment, both just looking at the floor.

"Look, I am really sorry for saying I was your boyfriend; it's just we have plans for the weekend and you are a really nice person and I would like to be your boyfriend" Henry had to stop himself from continuing.

"I'm not mad about that, I just … you shouldn't have stood up for me; you could have gotten hurt badly"

"He was being a jerk, you don't deserve being spoken about like he was"

Teddy lowered the volume of her voice "What Andrew does or says doesn't bother me, he has always been slightly stalker-ish towards me, I can handle him"

"You don't have to, now that you have me to do it for you, it doesn't matter what you say; I will always stick up for you"

"Hey do you want your brownie? I also got you a can of drink" Teddy didn't know what else to say.

"Not for the moment thanks; I have to go to the heads office in a minute" Teddy looked sympathetic.

"I was looking forward to our lunch date"

"Yeah, me too" Henry lifted his arm that wasn't holding the ice pack and wrapped it around Teddy's shoulders. She let him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Teddy moved herself to hold Henry's ice pack for him to the bump at the side of his head. "You fall pretty hard, well at least your face isn't messed up" they both giggled.

Andrew sat on the other side of the room, watching the couple in jealously. _'This isn't over yet, I will get her'_

_**Author note: I think form now on I am not going to write in first person, sorry if that gets confusing. I just find it easier in some scenes.**_

**Please review, they mean the world to me :D**


	9. petite ami

_**Authors note: okay, so I don't really have any excuses, just please don't hate me forever for not posting sooner! I have recently realised that I have been in violation of one of my pet peeves; I have been spelling Cristina's name wrong; my auto correct was spelt incorrectly, so I would just like to apologise! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my head, and that doesn't get me very far.**_

Teddy and Henry were walking home.

"Hey it could have been worse" Henry reported. Teddy's facial expression encouraged him to carry on "I only got a week's worth of lunch detentions"

"Yeah, but I don't like that it was because of me" Teddy replied.

"It wasn't because of you"

"Yes it…" Henry cut her off

"It was _for_ you" he couldn't keep the smile from plastering itself on his face. He looked straight into her eyes once he had stopped them from walking further; what he had to say, he had to say whilst looking at her and he couldn't do that whilst walking. "Look Teddy, I know this will sound really quick and possibly stalker-ish, and I have only known you a few days, but I really like you and we have plans at the weekend, I feel comfortable around you. Earlier with my comment; about me being your boyfriend, I meant it, well, I mean it, I would be the luckiest person in the world if you were to be my girlfriend. So what do you say? Do you think you can put up with me?" God his heart was racing. What would he do if she rejected him? How would he be able to show his face in public ever again? Okay a little dramatic but that is how he feels!

Teddy didn't know what to say; if she opened her heart up to this commitment of being his girlfriend, she could get hurt. The only thing she could think to do was to nod and hold his hand. However, just the thought of being Henry's girlfriend brought a huge smile to her face.

Henry let out the breath that he was holding as he lightly squeezed Teddy's hand and nodded. The grin that was now present on his face couldn't be missed.

They walked down the rest of the road in silence, holding hands. It wasn't an awkward silence but one of acceptance and joy.

Before Henry moved here he didn't think he would make friends let alone meet someone like Teddy that he could call his girlfriend.

After they had turned the corner Teddy spoke "I think I could put up with you. If Andrew's arse of a friend had damaged your face, sorry but, I don't think I would be able to look at you and then I couldn't put up with you" Teddy teased.

"Oh, so I owe Andrew and his friends a thank you. Do you know where they live? I was thinking of sending them a thank you card" Henry joked.

"That's a great idea; they need to know that because they didn't damage your face I can now call you my boyfriend" Henry stopped laughing and turned to look at Teddy and could not help but smile.

"And you my girlfriend" Teddy's nod and holding his hand never gave Henry a solid answer, this sentence possibly made him love her more; they were on the same page.

Henry and Teddy waved to each other as they walked up their driveways to their houses on the promise that he will phone her that night and that they will walk together in the morning to go to school.

Teddy threw her bag on the floor in the hallway once she had closed the front door. She had to try and contain her smile that seemed to always be present on her face when she has been around Henry; she didn't need her mother asking questions, that's if she was still home. "Teddy bear is that you?" Which she clearly was.

Teddy followed the voice of her mother; she was lead to the living room.

"Yeah, hey mum. You have the day off?" Teddy asked as she sat down on the sofa opposite her mother.

"Yeah, I have some hours saved up from when I was working overtime so I thought why not take a break and spend some time with my daughter? Do you want to do something on Friday after school? We could go out for dinner?" her mother offered full of hope.

Teddy felt terrible that she couldn't; her mother was trying to be motherly but truth be told if she had to choose between Henry and her mother; she'd choose Henry "Mum, I'd love to do something with you, but I can't on Friday; I'm busy" Teddy couldn't bring herself to look in her mother's eye; she couldn't deal with how rejected she must look.

What came next surprised her.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"What! MUM no…"

She was cut off "No? So then why would you want to see him on Friday instead of be with me?" Teddy could tell her mother was messing around.

"What I was going to say was that we haven't kissed yet, jeez" Teddy retorted in a slightly joking manor.

"So you _are _going out with him on Friday?" her mother even if she was a bit absent in Teddy's life liked to know about her daughter. She liked that Teddy had found someone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry mum, how about we do something on Saturday?" Teddy offered.

"I'd like that very much Teddy Bear" her mother teased "It is Henry you are going out with isn't it?"

Once Teddy had heard _his_ name she felt a smile grow on her face "Yeah I'm going on a date with Henry" Teddy almost said that to herself rather than to her mother.

"Good because if it was another boy you would have known them less time and that would be unacceptable. So what are you doing on your date?"

Teddy felt comfortable talking to her mother, almost like she was talking to a friend. It was nice. "We are going to watch a film, I don't know where or which one. Sorry mum, but I've got to get up stairs and do my homework"

"You're not going for a run?" her mother enquired.

"It's been a long day"

Her mother nodded and almost looked disappointed, Teddy saw this "After dinner I will tell you all about it"

Her mother smiled "I'd like that very much"

_**Please Review :D**_


	10. light nudges and elbowing

_**Author note: This was originally part of chapter nine but I chose to split it in half.**_

_**Disclaimer: who knows anymore?**_

Once Teddy got into her room with her school bag, she looked at her mobile that she had left on her desk that morning; it said she had a text message. It read: 'me, Cal, Izz, Cris + Mer are all going hive at 4. You in? Ari x' the hive was the local shopping centre that they often visited.

Teddy looked at her clock; it was almost four. Teddy thought that she could do with a few relaxed hours out with her friends; she only had one piece of homework and could do it when she got back. She typed a message back saying that she was in but would be late and to start shopping without her and that she would find them. She knew she would be late as it was almost four and she had a ten minute bus ride to get there.

She slid her phone into her pocket along with her purse and grabbed her keys from her desk.

She walked into the lounge to talk to her mother "Is it alright if I go to the hive and meet some friends?"

"Actually, I was going to go so do you want a lift?" her mother offered.

Teddy didn't know if her mother was just saying that to be able to spend some time with her or she was in fact planning on going shopping. "Sure, thanks"

Within three minutes the two Altman girls were in the car and on the way to the shopping centre.

It took a little longer than planned for Teddy to get to the hive as it took a while for her mother to find a place to park.

"Thanks mum" Teddy thanked as she went to get out of the parked car.

"Do you want a lift home? You could just text me when you are done, I'm just going to be walking and looking around" her mother offered.

"No thanks, I'll get the bus back with Arizona; I don't know how long we will be" Teddy replied then lent over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you at home then. I might pick up something for dinner"

Teddy nodded and left the car and walked into the shopping centre.

She text Arizona that she was there and asked which shop they were in. Teddy got a reply and headed to that shop.

Within three minutes of searching she heard Izzie squealing about something and Cristina grumbling under her breath.

As she turned the corner she saw Meredith holding a dress up against herself with her friends standing around her sharing their opinions.

"Hey, what's happening?" Teddy asked referring to the not so Meredith like dress being held by Meredith.

Everyone turned to Teddy and Callie filled her in "We are looking for a dress that Meredith can wear for her one year celebratory date of being with Derek" Callie almost sounded amused.

"Cristina help me out here; what do you think? This one or the last one?" Meredith questioned her person.

"Look Mer…" she was cut off by Izzie.

"Mer you want to look hot for your anniversary don't you? Go for this dress; it's perfect" Izzie almost squealed.

Teddy heard an almost inaudible sentence from Cristina "If you want to look like a teletubby" she was referring to the colour of the dress, which Teddy had to agree with, if she were to wear this dress she would look like Laa-laa.

"Meredith this is your celebration, your night, your dress; pick the one you like" Callie interjected after seeing the fed up look on Arizona's face, Teddy felt sympathetic; she had only been there a short while and she was starting to lose her patients, she can't imagine how Arizona feels.

Meredith bit her lip for a few seconds then said "I like the blue one in the other shop" everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Meredith put down the dress she was holding.

"Right, how about we go there after we get a drink?" Arizona offered.

Everyone nodded and they headed to Joes the café where the whole gang like to hang out after school and at the weekends.

Once the group neared the front of the queue Callie, who could see that her girlfriend was fed up and most probably wanted to just go and sit down, offered to buy Arizona something while she finds a table. Arizona was so grateful and nodded; she kissed her ever caring girlfriend on the cheek, let go of her hand and proceeded to wheel off to a table; she wouldn't be Arizona if she wasn't wearing her wheelie sneakers. Seeing her girlfriend do this bought a smile to Callie's face, Arizona never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Once the group had settled at the table Arizona had saved for them the girls started to chat.

"So, I saw you and Henry today on the way home" Izzie informed Teddy whilst giving a little shove with her elbow.

Teddy knew what she was getting at; she must have seen them holding hands. "Yeah, that's probably because we walked home together" Teddy felt uncomfortable talking about herself.

The other members at the table where all slightly confused at Izzie's action of nudging Teddy.

"Oh, come on! You were holding hands!" Izzie practically screamed letting the whole world know.

Just hearing this bought a smile to Arizona's face; she liked the idea of Teddy finally having a boyfriend. She deserved someone.

Teddy couldn't really deny it, plus just thinking about what had happened on the way home from school just a few hours before brought a huge not so concealed smile to her face. "Um, yeah we were holding hands" Teddy stated as she ate a crumb of her cupcake that she had bought.

"Well that smile doesn't look like _just_ holding hands" Cristina sarcastically stated.

"Did he kiss you?" Meredith butted in.

"Who are you my mother?" Teddy tried to brush off all the attention; no one got the sibilance so she had to continue "No, we haven't kissed"

Callie continued "Then why the goofy grin?" Arizona promptly _lightly_ elbowed her in the ribs; she was glad Teddy was smiling, even if she did have a goofy grin.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend"

"Oh yay, you said yes right?" Izzie gushed.

"Of course she did, otherwise why would she have a goofy grin?" Cristina stated dryly. Cristina wouldn't let the others know it but she also quite liked the fact that Teddy had found someone; she had felt a slight pang of guilt for basically taking Owen away from Teddy, they had been pretty close friends.

Callie seeing Teddy's discomfort changed the conversation topic "So, Meredith do you know where Derek is taking you for your one year anniversary?"

Teddy was utterly thankful for the attention being taken away from her.

By the time Teddy got home after taking the bus with Arizona, her mother was preparing dinner; however, her dad wasn't home, not that she expected him to be.

"Hey mum" Teddy had felt like she had been saying that a lot lately, she liked it; her mum was becoming a person in her life again and not just a name.

"Did you have a nice time shopping? Get anything good?" she queried as she ate a piece of pepper she had just finished chopping that was to go on a cheese pizza she had bought for dinner.

"Yeah, it was good; Meredith finally chose a dress after what seemed like days of searching. I guess she just wanted the perfect one for her one year anniversary with Derek" Just thinking about her two friends being together for a whole year made her think about what it would be like to have been with Henry for a year.

_If only she knew what that year would bring._

_**Author note: sorry it was just a filler chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this fic :D also please feel free to leave any ideas you would like to see in this fic; I need help getting to wear I plan :D TF**_


	11. we should go in then

_**Author note: It is my one year anniversary of being an author on fanfiction so I choose to update some of my stories. Please review. Any mistakes are my own, It is pretty late here so I'm a tad tired. Enjoy! TFA**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Teddy stood in front of her wardrobe with its contents flung all around her room. She had gotten out of the shower a few minutes before and is now wrapped up in a towel; she was trying to find something to wear. Henry had told her as he walked her to her door after school that afternoon; he had said that he wanted to walk her to her door so he could hold her hand longer, she couldn't help but find that cute, to dress in casual clothes for their date that night. She knew they were going to watch a film but she had no clue which one or where; she was actually surprised that he knew where they could go as he hadn't been in town that long.

Her mum knocked on her door.

Teddy checked she was descent and called to her mother that she could open the door.

Her mother had been at home for the last week; Teddy was really enjoying her mother's company.

Her mother sat on Teddy's bed "So do you know what you are going to wear?" she casually asked as she took a glance around the room that looked as if an hurricane had ripped through it.

Teddy looked at her mother dryly "No, can you help me?"

The sight of her mother's face told Teddy that she had been waiting for that question "what about the little black pinafore dress with the leggings?" The look on Teddy's face said NO! "Okay, um, what about your dark grey jeans, white top and dark blue checked shirt done up slightly?" Teddy grinned.

"That sounds perfect, thanks mum" Teddy said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"How are you going to wear your hair?" her mother asked as she picked up a few thrown clothe items and folded them up.

"I was thinking down" Teddy replied as she pulled out the clothes her mother had mentioned.

"Are you nervous?" Her mother almost sounded giddy.

"No, not really. I feel comfortable around Henry." Teddy honestly told her mother.

"Honey buns; I'm home" Teddy's father announced as he entered the house.

"wow, he's early" Teddy remarked once she had seen the time.

Her mother looked guilty.

"What?" Teddy asked incredulously "What did you do?"

"I may have mentioned that you were going out on a date and he may have mumbled about having to see the young man" Her mother almost couldn't look Teddy in the eye.

"Mum!" Teddy exclaimed. How awkward would this night be? Her father was always embarrassing around anyone let alone her boyfriend that he had never met.

"Knock, knock" her father said as he went to step into his only daughters room, but stopped when he saw what she was wearing; a towel, well actually two; one around her body, the other on her head. He quickly covered his eyes with his hand and reversed out of the room at some pace too.

Teddy and her mother just burst out laughing.

"You better get ready. I'll go and see to your father"

"Tell him I'll be down in about ten minutes" Teddy called to her mother as she left the room.

Within ten minutes, give or take a few Teddy had dried her hair and got dressed.

She joined her parents in the living room waiting for Henry to arrive. "Hey dad" she greeted and kissed him on the cheek before sitting on the sofa.

Because of the lack of time that the Altman family had spent together recently; there was an almost awkward silence about the room.

Luckily the door bell sounded saving them from another agonising second of awkwardness.

"I'll get it" Teddy said standing up before her father had a chance, but she knew that he would follow her to the door anyway.

Within seconds Teddy had reached the door and opened it. There he stood; clad in dark blue jeans, Green t-shirt and grey hoddie. "Hey she greeted"

"Hey yourself" Henry replied taking in her appearance. She never really came across overly feminine but her liked her like that; it make her, her.

Their little moment was destroyed by Teddy's father's loud footsteps approaching them "Well aren't you going to let him in then?" He asked trying to sound funny.

As Henry stepped into the Altman home Teddy mouthed 'I'm so sorry' he just smiled at her.

Henry approached Teddy's father "Good evening sir, I'm Henry Burton" he stuck out his hand in a n offer of a hand shake and her father took it.

"You can call me James and I believe you have met my wife Melinda?" James asked as Teddy's mother entered the hall way.

"Hiya Henry" Melinda greeted. "You two have fun"

"I want you back home by eleven" James called to the teenagers and Teddy practically dragged him out of her home.

Teddy closed the front door and turned to her boyfriend "I am so sorry"

"Don't be. At least that bit is over with. Now shall we go on this date that I have waited for forever?" Henry cheesily added as he offered her his hand.

She took it and they walked hand in hand down the road "Where are we going?"

"You'll see?"

Within a few moments they stopped.

"We're here" Henry remarked and looked towards a very familiar house.

"Henry, this is your house?" Teddy stated the obvious.

"I know it sounds lame and unplanned but seriously; I looked and there are no really great places to see films around her and my gran has a cinema room where we can watch whatever you like, so what do you say? We go in? or I take you back home?" Henry was really hopping for her to choose the first option.

"Won't your grandparents mind?" Teddy just wanted to make him squirm. She thought this situation was quite sweet.

"No I ran it by them and they don't mind and they won't bug us. Sarah's got a friend round so she will be out of our way. Well?" Henry had thought of every possible way Teddy could get out of going into his house.

"Well, I guess we should go in then"


	12. The Date

_**Author notes: I would have wanted to start by saying sorry for the wait, but first I will say WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SHONDA RHIMES? CAN SHE NOT LET US BE HAPPY EVER? FIRST HENRY AND NOW TEDDY AND LEXIE? Little rant over with, sorry for the wait, exam and stuff. R&R. Enjoy :D TFA**_

_**I would also like to thank Leftmyheartinparis for some help in this chapter xox**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I think you would know who I wouldn't have fired or killed off :D.**_

He grasped her hand and led her into his grandparents' house.

Once he had closed the door, without once letting go of Teddy's hand, his grandmother called to them and this made Henry grow bright red with embarrassment; all he wanted was a quiet night with his girlfriend, but he knew his grandmother couldn't let them be.

"Is that you sweet pea?"

"Yeah and Teddy" he called back, just as he was about to make his escape down the basement stairs his grandmother emerged from the kitchen "Hello Teddy" she greeted with a major smile.

"Hey Mary" Teddy greeted back with a genuine smile "How's Charles?" she asked not seeing Henry's grandfather anywhere, or seeing Henry's discomfort.

"Oh he's fine dear" Mary said marvelling at the couple. She also saw how eager Henry was to get away from her "You two go and have fun. But please Henry keep the volume down, I don't want the neighbours complaining again"

Henry didn't need to be told twice; as soon as his grandmother had stopped talking he dragged Teddy, by the hand he had been holding the entire time, down to the basement so they could enjoy their evening.

"Wow, Henry, this is pretty impressive" Teddy stated as she took a seat on the medium sized red sofa that was set in front of quite a large TV screen along with a shallow table. Along one wall, it was full with DVD's. Henry stood in front of them.

"What do you want to watch?" Henry asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Well, I don't know what you have" Teddy cheekily stated as she got up off the sofa where he had directed her to. "There's no way I can see from over there" she stated as she walked towards him.

As she stood next to him and took in all of her film options, she slid her hand into his; it was the naturalist thing to do in the world for them now.

She scanned her eyes along the shelf until she found one that she wanted to see.

"This one" she stated as she pulled it from the shelf.

He nodded and took it from her.

She went and sat back on the sofa while he went to set it up.

"I ordered a pizza before I went to meet you. I hope you don't mind but I got one with everything but, pineapple, olives, onion and anchovies" Henry reported over his shoulder as he put the DVD for Jaws into the DVD player.

"That's fine, thanks" Teddy could hardly take her eyes off of her boyfriend.

The film started to play as Henry placed himself next to Teddy on the sofa; she immediately snuggled into his side as he got settled. With his arm casually wrapped around her they finally settled down to watch the film.

Henry was hardly interested in the film, he wasn't insulting her choice of film, it's just he couldn't focus on the screen when Teddy was sitting that close to him, he had to try and control his breathing as his heart hammered in his chest. Sure they had held hands and had a parting hug, but never _snuggled_. Henry tried to give himself a pep talk in his head "You can do this. Just calm down. We are just watching a movie. God her hair smells so good. Stop it! Just breathe, in and out. Hey look a girl swimming in the ocean. Just focus on the screen." He had finally started to pay more attention to the screen when Teddy moved slightly and his mind came swarming back to how good she smelt and how he was the luckiest guy in the world to have Teddy Altman as his girlfriend.

Henry knew that it was no good and he will just have to face the fact that he couldn't watch the film, but that was okay because he got to watch Teddy instead and he knew that, that was way better.

They had gotten ten minutes through the film when the doorbell rang.

"That will be the pizza, I'll be back in a minute" Henry told Teddy as he paused the film and reluctantly made his way upstairs; he could have stayed with her at his side all night.

Teddy was so comfortable before he moved so she chose to get up and take a closer look at the Burton family DVD collection while she waited for her ever absent human pillow to return.

"Okay, so I left one pizza with Sarah and Lexie and the other with my grandparents" Henry reported once he had closed the door at the top of the stairs with his foot, whilst making his way down the stairs with a bottle of Pepsi in one hand and a pizza in the other.

Teddy smiled to greet him.

He stumbled over to the table between the sofa and TV and set the food and drink down on it. Henry pulled out a plastic carrier bag from under the table that held plastic cups and paper plates. "I didn't know if you would want plates" he added as he emptied the bag. He then pulled out a mini cool box, that when open revealed to hold a tub of ice-cream "Dessert" he presented. He then pulled out a bag of toffee popcorn "And, just because we are watching a film" he finished with a smile.

"Wow, you thought of everything" she stated as she picked up two plastic cups out of the stack.

"Anything for you" he stated as if she was the only girl in the world.

There was a moment where they just looked at each other in the eyes with adoration for one another.

"We should eat and watch" Henry suggested as he went to sit back in his original position.

Half the pizza was eaten and they had eaten half the popcorn and had mutually decided to eat the ice-cream later.

Teddy was again resting in Henry's side as he wrapped his arm around her, they couldn't be more content.

The atmosphere in the room became tense as a moment in the film came up where any minute now the shark was going to appear out of nowhere.

Even though both Teddy and Henry had seen the film before, it had been a while since they last watched it and so didn't remember all the details and felt as nervous as each other.

On screen as the dive continued and as each corner was turned the couple expected something to occur that would make them jump.

There was a loud bang and Henry leapt out of his seat pulling Teddy with him as he landed on the floor.

Sarah and Lexie made their way down the stair without realising what had just happened all they saw was Teddy straddling Henry on the floor.

"Oh, wow, okay we're leaving, sorry, didn't know you were in here" Sarah said as she covered her eyes with her hand a bright red, embarrassed Lexie stood behind her on the stairs.

It was at this point Teddy and Henry regained their bearings and realized what had just happened.

Teddy jumped up off Henry as Henry tried to get up "No, it's not what it looks like" Henry told his sister before she and her friend could leave.

The film was totally forgotten about as there was an awkward moment with brother and sister glaring at one another while Teddy and Lexie stood back embarrassed.

"Oh and what was it then? You know gran and granddad have a rule about … that!" Sarah explained gesturing wildly at her brother and his girlfriend.

"And wouldn't you just love to tell them what you thought you saw" Henry accused back.

"I for one, would just like to say that your brother jumps really high when he's scared" Teddy joked trying to explain what Sarah had in fact seen.

"I didn't see anything" Lexie butted in to try and stay impartial to the situation. She went unheard.

"Look you scared your brother half to death when you entered and when that happened he jumped and we fell on the floor. You can tell your grandparents all you want about what you think you saw but that really wasn't it" Teddy tried to explain and now realising how lame that excuse sounded but it was the truth.

Sarah seemed to let it go "What are you watching anyway?" she asked as she grabbed some popcorn after pushing past her brother as she sat on the sofa. Lexie was glued to the stairs; she felt awkward inviting herself into the room.

"Ah, no, you're not staying!" Henry told his younger sister as he pushed her feet of the table where she had just placed them.

"And why not?" Sarah was now testing her brother.

"Because it is my night in here and you agreed, now out" Henry moved her feet again.

"Fine" she conceded with a huff, but before she made her exit, she took a large piece of pizza from the table.

Once the two 15 year olds had gone Henry turned to Teddy "I'm so sorry" he apologised as he stepped closer to her with his arms open for a hug.

She accepted the hug; her arms going around his neck and his going to her waist "It's fine; you don't have to apologise. It was actually quite fun"

"Which part? Being in a compromising position with me? Or my sister taking it the wrong way?" Henry teased.

"Both" Teddy simply stated as she looked into his amazing eyes.

There was a moment of silence, just starting.

Teddy tilted her head to the side with Henry mirroring her actions, the noise in the background from the TV fading to nothing. Henry dipped his head ever so slightly, their lips now millimetres away. Teddy felt her breath catch in her throat. He was just about to move his head again when the door for the second time that evening banged open causing the pair to jump apart.

"Oh my, I must get that door fixed. Don't mind me dears; I just want to grab a film" Mary reported as she made her way down the stairs; she hadn't been paying attention to the disturbed teens.

Henry made a quick recovery; seeing that their films credits were rolling he concluded "Yeah, we were just going to put another film on and eat ice-cream" He looked to Teddy for back up.

"Yeah, we were thinking the Goonies" Teddy said remembering a title she saw earlier.

"Well you two have fun and don't eat too much or you'll be sick" Mary told them as she made her way back upstairs with her desired film in hand.

Henry had just taken the Jaws DVD out of the DVD player "Do you want to watch the Goonies" Henry asked in genuine interest.

Teddy had to think about it; if she had to tell the truth she would prefer they go back to what they were doing before Mary entered "Um, sure" she finally replied whilst taking a seat on the red sofa.

On his way back to the sofa Henry picked up the ice-cream and two spoons.

The pair sat next to each other in silence whilst watching the film and eating ice-cream.

"_Hey you guys"_

Teddy woke slightly, as she was made more aware of her surroundings she checked her watch _22:48_, she had to be home in twelve minutes "Henry?" she nudged his sleeping body.

"Hmm?" Henry woke partially. "What time is it?" he mumbled, sleep clinging to every word.

"Almost eleven" Teddy was now sitting on the sofa less slouched than before and was looking at Henry.

Henry sat up sleepily "Well then I guess I should get you home before your dad calls the police" he stated as he rubbed his eyes clean of sleep.

Teddy started to gather up some rubbish in an effort to tidy away.

"Please leave that? I'll do it later" Henry asked her as he grasps her wrist in an attempt to stop her. "Come on; I'll walk you home" he started to lead her to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Teddy gave a sleepy grin.

Henry gave a puzzled face.

"Shoes?" Teddy almost giggled.

Whilst watching their films they had removed their shoes in an effort to get more comfortable.

"Oh, yeah" Henry walked them back over to the sofa where they could put their shoes back on.

"You can't be that tired; it's not exactly late" Teddy confronted him softly.

"It's just comfy in here, next to you and plus I ate a lot" He answered whilst brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, after they had put their shoes on.

They stood together with their finger intertwined and made their way upstairs to the front door.

The downstairs was quiet and the only light on was one in the hall.

"They must have gone to bed" Henry whispered as they sneaked through the hall.

As they opened the door they felt a slight chill in the air "Do you want to borrow a jacket?" Henry asked.

Teddy shook her head and cuddled closer to him, giving him her answer that she would be warm enough with him by her side.

Henry quietly closed the door behind them.

After he had placed his arm back around her they strolled slowly towards her home, not wanting the date to end.

But inevitably they reached her front door.

"I had fun tonight" Henry told his girlfriend who's hand he was still holding.

"So did I" Teddy honestly replied, praying to God that her mother or father doesn't open the door and ruin their moment.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Henry asked whilst swinging their hand.

"hmm, I don't know about that, I may have something planned" Teddy teased, but when Henry looked disappointed she continued "But, I think I can fit you in there somewhere" she smiled.

He smiled back "Lunch?"

"Sounds perfect"

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

She nodded.

Instead of stepping away, he stepped forward.

One of his hands merged itself into her dirty blonde hair as the other gently held her at her waist. As if by on auto pilot, Teddy placed her hand onto his muscular chest. Moment by moment he leant more and more forward whilst looking straight into her eyes. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, at the rate it was going she wouldn't be surprised if Henry could hear it. Henry could hear anything over the thumping of his heart in his ears.

His eyes closed.

Time stood still and all Teddy could feel were Henry's lips brushing gently against hers, them encasing her bottom one and gently pulling.

As they pulled apart Teddy looked around.

When Henry looked around puzzled she stated "Just looking for Mary or Sarah" she giggled.

He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek before walking back onto the pavement without another word.

She watched him walk down to his house giving a little wave.

She felt as if she could fly.

Opening the front door, she noticed the lights still all on "Is that you Teddy Bear?"

'_And the moments gone'_

_**Author notes: Sorry if you found that too long, I got carried away :D If you feel like it please leave a review ;-) and please take a cookie (::) **_


	13. The ice cream cone

_**Author notes: so here is the next instalment, enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nada.**_

"Hey stranger" Teddy greeted Henry as she leant against his front door, door frame on the day after their date.

"Hey" he replied slightly surprised. He was trying to think if they had something planned. While he thought he leant forward and gave her a quick peck to the lips, this caught her slightly off guard. He still came up empty in his memory bank. "Did we have something planned?"

"No; I was just heading to the park to meet some friends and I was wondering if you wanted to come too" she explained whilst still leaning on the door frame in her blue skinny jeans and light grey top.

"Sure; it's Saturday so I have nothing better to do then spend it with my girlfriend. Can you just give me a minute?" he replied whilst standing at the open door in his black baggy jeans and dark green t-shirt.

"Okay" she replied.

"Do you want to wait inside?" Henry offered.

"No I'm good. I'll just wait here"

"Sure, I'll be a few seconds. Don't go anywhere" he smirked gesturing with his hands for her not to move off the door step.

She just nods with a smile.

He leaves the door open as he runs up the stairs to his bedroom to grab some shoes and a jacket just in case.

"Okay, we ready to go?" he questions her after he has bounded down the stairs trying to slip his zippy uppy on and closed the front door.

"Yup"

He cradles her hand in his as she guides them to the park to meet everyone.

As Henry and Teddy walk towards the group of friends they can see Jackson, Alex, Derek and Mark throwing an American football around, Cristina, Owen, Lexie and Meredith sitting on a picnic blanket talking; Cristina sitting in between Owens legs with her back pressed against his front. April and Izzie are sitting with Callie and Arizona; who couldn't be sitting closer together if they tried.

Henry follows Teddy to sit with Callie and Arizona after everyone has either waved or sent with a smile a "hello".

There was some casual chit chat passed around the small group and Teddy could see Arizona and Callie ready to explode and ask her what happened last night at her date with Henry. They were saved and freed to ask when Derek offered for Henry to join him, Jackson, Alex and Mark, which he agreed to.

Once Henry was out of ear shot; this was girl talk and he wasn't needed there, "Go on then" Teddy almost rolled her eyes and got ready for the questions.

"So tell us then; how did last night go?" Arizona bombarded.

"Why? What happened last night?" April looked clueless.

Teddy was about to answer when Arizona cut her off excitedly "She had her first date with Henry" she almost sang.

"Oh wow, spill!" Izzie joined in with the excitement.

April just smiled.

"What? I went to his house. We watch some films and ate pizza" she shrugged off.

"And…?" Arizona prompted.

"And we had a kiss good night" Teddy almost mumbled.

"Oh wow, I didn't think he had it in him" Callie commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona beat Teddy to the question. But both glared at Callie.

"I don't know. I just meant he doesn't look like the sort of guy who… Look you are a very confident woman and he's not the most…" Callie knew she should have shut up a long time ago.

"It's okay Callie" Teddy tried to convince her friend. She kind of knew where she was coming from, but then again Callie didn't know Henry so she shouldn't think of him like that.

Henry approached Teddy and helped cut the slight tension that had settled amongst the small group.

He knelt next to her "Mark and Lexie are getting an ice cream; can I get you one?" he gestured to the ice cream van in the park.

"No thanks; I'm good" she replied.

He nodded and looked to everyone else "Can I get anyone anything from the Ice cream van?" he offered.

All the girls declined.

Henry lightly tapped Teddy on the knee of her crossed legs as he got up to go and get an ice cream.

"Aww, he's sweet" Izzie commented once he had departed.

"Yeah, he is" Teddy watched him walk away; still not able to believe that he chose her and that he was hers.

The conversation in the group moved on to what people had planned for the rest of the weekend after Meredith, Owen, Alex, Jackson and Cristina had sat with them.

After everyone in the group had said they had nothing planned and Teddy had said she was having dinner with her mum that night; Mark, Lexie and Henry sat down with their Mr Whippy's and flakes.

Mark and Lexie were asked if they had plans for Sunday.

Henry gently held his cone in front of Teddy's face to offer her the flake. She smiled at him and pulled the chocolate from the ice cream. Everyone knows the flake is the best part and for him to give that up for her was a loving gesture. She moved the flake in the ice cream, scooped some up and bit the flake in half, she then placed the half eaten flake back into the ice cream; she didn't want to eat the whole thing after she had decline his offer to get her an ice cream. Henry smiled lovingly back at her because of her gesture to share the chocolate.

Once the transaction was complete she notice Arizona watching what had just taken place; she had a smirk on her face.

"Well since us girls have nothing to do tomorrow, why don't we have a girls night at my mum's house; she's working so why not?" Meredith offered. Even though she lives with her dad and step-mother with Lexie during the week; Thatcher and Elise came to an agreement that Meredith could stay at Ellis' at the weekends. It had started out good when Meredith was young but Elise soon lost interest and would work on the weekends. Meredith now uses Elise's house when she wants some space or a party.

"Hey that's not fair. What about us guys? We're all free" Mark complained.

"My house isn't free" Owen spoke up.

"Well neither is mine" Mark also stated

"You're not welcome at Meredith's" Izzie quickly told them. "It's a girl's night; we haven't had one in a while"

"My brother and sister will be home tomorrow and there isn't a lot of room" Alex spoke next.

The boys looked to one another while Henry sat back.

After no one offered up their house; Henry thought _'Why the hell not?'_

"My house is free. My Grandparents are visiting some friends in New York tomorrow so they will be gone for a couple of days and Sarah is at a friend's sleeping over" Henry waited for an answer.

The boys all looked to one another. Mark spoke up "That will be great. Will bring supplies, where do you live?"

"A few doors down from Teddy" he guested that they knew where Teddy lived as they had been friend for a while now.

They nodded and sorted out a time.

Teddy was extremely pleased that all the guys seemed to like Henry, she was a little worried she would have to see less of her friends because she wanted to spend time seeing Henry; this way she could see both at the same time.

Henry was relieved to feel finally accepted in his girlfriend's group of friends and hopefully soon his group of friends.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing American football. It got to around half five and Teddy said she had to leave to go out with her mum.

Henry chose he would leave also.

They walked out together holding hands after saying good bye and agreeing to see who ever the next night at whoevers house.

The sky was now covered in clouds and the warm day and turned a bit chilly. Henry shrugged off his jacket and placed it on Teddy's shoulders.

"Thanks"

They re-linked hands and walked home in comfortable silence.


	14. Straight into your heart

_**Author note: Recently I have had a good hankering for a good Tenry fix, if anyone else has I hope this will help! While writing this chapter I listen to Anything But You by Civalias (the song playing during the first Tenry kiss) I can't get enough of it. Thank you for all your support and for not giving up on me! TFA :cD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nuthin!**_

"Hey, sorry I'm late; you would not believe how much Henry is freaking out about having the guys at his house" Teddy explained to Meredith as she entered the house to find everyone else there.

"Teddy's here!" Meredith called over her shoulder "Don't worry about it we were just getting started" Meredith replied to Teddy letting her in.

"HEEEY TEDDY!" Cristina slurred over her shoulder as she sat on an armchair with a laptop perched on her lap, with a song list ready to go.

"I thought we weren't having any alcohol tonight? You know, since what happened last time" Teddy questioned Lexie, who was stood at the snack table where Teddy was now trying to place the food that she had bought along with her.

"Oh right, yeah; she turned up like that" Lexie reported as if no explanation was needed, which would have been correct as Teddy wasn't surprised.

Callie and Arizona were sat together on one of the small sofas, almost on the same cushion; this made Teddy miss Henry and she hadn't even been away from him that long; she had helped him set up before she had left for Meredith's.

Teddy moved herself into the Kitchen and pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text message to Henry

_Hey, what's happening on your end? Teddy x_

There came a quick reply

_X Terrible! I was just about to text you. What about you? Henry _

Teddy couldn't help but smile at the kiss at the beginning of the message before replying:

_Dw, I'm sure everything will go okay, just keep Mark fed :D I just got here and am missing you already._

As soon as Teddy had sent the message her name was called from the living room "Teddy get your butt in here now!" It was another slurred sentence from a tipsy Cristina.

Teddy slipped her phone back into her pocket as she entered the room where everyone else was.

"You can't be missing lover boy already?" Callie almost teased.

Teddy smiled without any words and sat on the floor next to April.

"God, he better be good in bed if you are already hooked that bad" Cristina said to herself but rather loudly due to her slight inebriation.

Arizona got an artful grin on her face and as she was just about to ask Teddy the most important question and once everyone was looking at the blonde girl sitting on the floor, their attention was brought to the snack table.

"Are you okay Lexie?" Meredith asked her half-sister who appeared to have chocked on her drink and was now shovelling peanut butter cups into her mouth.

"I didn't see anything" came her nervous reply.

"When?" Izzie asked intrigued and with a hint of excitement.

Teddy looked at Lexie and once she gained the younger girls eye contact, she knew what she was referring to and gave a slight shake of her head with almost a pleading expression, but it was too late.

"Yeah, Lexie; you've been acting weird since you went round Sarah's house" Meredith chose to throw her sister in hot water, and without knowing it; Teddy too.

"Wait, wasn't that the same day that you were there?" Arizona began to connect dots as she directed her question to the now very uncomfortable Teddy.

"Well…erm" Teddy stumbled "Lexie!" Teddy almost moaned "Why did you have to say anything"

"I didn't; they did" Lexie pushed the blame onto the people around her as she gestured with her arms "I said I didn't seen anything"

"Everybody knows that means the exact opposite! Plus you don't even know what you saw!" Teddy sounded desperate.

"So what did she think she saw?" Callie asked for the sake of all the other girls in the room.

"Ahh" Teddy let out a disgruntled, frustrated moan "Nothing"

The girls all looked towards Lexie once Teddy had placed her head on her knees that were brought up to her chest; a statement that told them that they weren't going to get an answer any time soon.

Lexie felt like a cornered pig ready for the slaughter house, trapped "Well, I walked in on Teddy and Henry" Lexie paused and looked to Teddy who didn't move from her position.

"What were they doing Lexie?" Meredith questioned.

"Teddy may have been on top of Henry… straddling Henry" Lexie ended by putting another item of food into her mouth as in to say that she wasn't going to say anything else, possibly ever again… due to the possible fact that Teddy will kill her in her sleep.

"So is lover boy any good in bed?" Cristina unashamedly queried.

"Cristina! We've hardly been going out a week! Who do you think I am?!" Teddy was so humiliated.

…

"Hey come on in, all the other guys are either in the kitchen or the living room" Henry greeted once he had opened the front door to Derek.

"Hey Henry, how are you doing?" Derek replied as he entered the house.

Derek made his way into the kitchen to find his lifelong friend snacking on pretzels.

"Guy's if you want to you can go through that door there and there is a pool table" Henry pointed to a door behind Alex

"Dude, you've been holding out on us" Alex sated as he took in the garage space that had been converted into a games room.

"Come off it, this is no _pool table _this is a fully equipped man cave" Mark slapped Henry on the back either in approval or appreciation.

…

Henry re-entered the room in the garage from answering the front door. He held a large stack of an assortment of unique pizzas; each guy had put in some money towards their feast.

Most of the teens were involved in a very animated pool game.

Henry seemed to be doing okay.

…

"I found this really amazing dress for Perry's party next week" Izzie confessed to the other girls in the room.

"Hey; that's not fair! We had a plan to all go together!" April complained.

"Sorry; it was just, it was there and pretty and my size and not to mention; half off" Izzie trailed off with a shy giggle.

"Well, then I have a confession too" Arizona guiltily admitted whilst looking to her girlfriend who's hand was linked with hers. Arizona sat with her feet under her, next to the raven haired girl. "I kind of bought one too."

Callie gave her a disbelieving look.

Arizona squeezed her hand and whispered "I think you'll like it."

Callie's expression shifted to intrigue.

"So our plans have been thrown out of the window?" April concluded.

"I guess, to be honest; I was just going to see what I already had" Meredith admitted as her person, situated next to her on a sofa, shoved crisps into her mouth and crunched rather loudly.

"Cristina? What's your plan?" April confronted her, a little annoyed at her friend.

Cristina answered still a tad tipsy "I was just going to have a private fashion show with what I have and see which one Owen wants to rip off first" Cristina finished with a half snort , half laugh.

The rest of the girls didn't know how to respond to the lack of inhibition shown in the statement that could only come from an inebriated Cristina Yang.

_**Author note: this chapter is a bit all over the place, but next chapter I promise we will actually get into the main chunk of the story, sort of, well I guess we'll see? :c/ TFA**_


	15. Perry's Party Part One

_**Author note: I am in a very good mood and wanted to share the joy in the form of an update. The reason for my joyess mood is that for the past month I have been carrying out a genetic disease (of our choice) research project at school, naturally I chose Von Hippel-Lindau Disease because of our favourite Grey's patient; I won third place! Plus when the winners were announced I just so happened to be wearing my GA t-shirt, so I am over the moon and felt like writing. Enjoy the repercussions! TFA :cD**_

_**Disclaimer: I once again own nothing and am just borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Left my heart in Paris is responsible for coming up with part of this chapter.**_

It was finally the night of Perry's party and they couldn't wait; it had been a while since they had, had a good night out and a true chance to just relax.

Since Henry had held the guy's night he and Mark had been getting on better even as far to say that they had become friends. Henry had offered to be one of the drivers for the party and so when he borrowed his granddads car he gave; Teddy, Lexie and Mark a lift in it.

His first stop naturally was Teddy's. He chose it would probably be easier to walk to hers and walk her back to the car still parked on his drive way.

"Hello Henry" Teddy's father greeted him at the front door.

"Sir" he greeted back "Is Teddy ready?"

"I'm here" Teddy almost ungracefully ran to her boyfriend's aid as she added the finishing touch of a pair of earrings to her attire.

Henry leaned over and greeted her with a chaste kiss on the cheek. A full kiss would have been too much in front of her father.

"Be back by twelve!" he called to the pair as they walked hand in hand down the driveway.

"So, first stop is Lexie's and then on to Perry's" Henry reported as he held his girlfriend's hand and walked down the road. "You look beautiful by the way" Henry admitted as he took in his girl's appearance; a dark blue, knee length strappy dress.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" she cheekily replied to her boyfriend next to her, clad in dark loose fitting jeans and dark green t-shirt that bought out his eyes.

Soon the pair were in Henry's granddads car and driving in the direction of Lexie's house, thanks to Teddy as Henry obviously had no clue as he had lost the piece of paper the brunet had given him prior.

Teddy and Lexie had not spoken about the slip up and the ratting out. There had been a mutual, albeit silent understanding to let it go.

The loved up couple were waiting for the recently formed couple on the door step of the Grey house.

Once they had hopped into the car, they were on the move again. With directions from Mark this time all four of them made it in one piece to Perry's party that was in full swing.

It took a good while to find somewhere to park. Henry was becoming increasingly nervous as the small group made their way to the front door. This would be his first major outing in this new social group in this new city, but he knew he would be alright; he had his best friend on his arm, yet, he still felt sick to his stomach.

Mark walked in fist, pushing his way through the crowd to make a path, greeting people all the way. His respective girlfriend and friends followed.

"Hey, Mark; you made it" Perry gave him a _'guy'_ handshake. "Lexie, always good to see you" Perry gave her a light kiss to the cheek under the watchful eye of Mark. He repeated the action with Teddy. "And… I don't think I know you. Perry" he stuck out his hand.

"Henry" he accepted the handshake.

"Then I have heard of you. I have great respect for you for what you did to Andrew, but heads up; he's around here somewhere and he's one to hold a grudge"

They were all practically shouting to be heard over the music that Henry could only guess where it was coming from.

"Have a good night" were Perry's parting words to the small group before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay, I'm getting a beer; can I get anyone anything?" Mark announced.

The girls declined.

"I'll come with you" Henry offered with the ulterior motive that he wanted to get away from the loud music, he looked to Teddy to see if that was okay. She was a short distance away from him talking to a couple of girls; Henry chose that he could slip away.

Mark and Henry were at the drinks table, Mark sipping a beer and Henry a can of limeade.

"Teddy doesn't have any siblings" Mark announced out of the blue and continued "she doesn't have a brother to look out for her"

Henry was becoming confused as to where Mark was going with this rendition.

"But she _has_ got friends that will look out for her; so if you hurt her, if you ever do anything to upset her, we will kick your arse into the next century; and make sure you'll never hurt her again" Mark finished by taking a casual sip of his beverage.

"Understood" was Henry's only reply as Mark walked away to where Lexie stood with some guy, whom was a little too close for Mark's, or from the look on her face; Lexie's liking. Henry watched as Mark interrupts the pair and guides Lexie over to where other people were dancing, pulling her close they started to sway to the music.

He smiles to himself before pushing off of the table that he had found himself leaning on and went in search of his own girlfriend.

After pushing past and awkwardly greeting people Henry found Teddy leaning against a wall talking to Owen and Cristina, Owen's arm was draped around his girlfriend's waist as she leant slightly into him.

"I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost" Teddy teased Henry as she felt his presence beside her.

Henry smiled at her "You disappointed?" he asked her with a smile showing that he was poking fun also.

"Never" Teddy playfully shoved him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Oh would you two please take that somewhere else, little eyes are watching" Cristina commented sarcastically at the pair, commenting what she thought was a pathetic kiss.

Teddy just glared at Cristina "I'm not like you" she told her "I don't want to flaunt it, I'm happy with my guy; I don't need other peoples approval" she explained.

Cristina laughed "Like I can help myself; have you seen this guy's body?" she asked jabbing Owen's hard abs lightly with her elbow. "And he's such a great kisser too" she added.

"Okay, that's enough beer for you" Owen smiled almost a little shyly at Teddy and Henry, his cheeks portraying just a little shade of red before he dragged his girlfriend away, leaving both Teddy and Henry to themselves.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom, I'll be back" Henry assured Teddy by giving her hand a little squeeze before walking off and then walking back past her having gone in the wrong direction, giving her a sweet smile as he did so; his innocence made her laugh to herself.

Henry had only left her side for a moment when Teddy turned and almost jumped out of her skin upon finding Andrew standing beside her, his arm on the wall next to her head, effectively trapping her.

"What do you want Andrew?" she asked him really not in the mood to face this jerk.

"You need to loosen up, why don't I get us a couple of beers?" he suggested, moving just a little closer to her.

"No thanks" Teddy said trying to move away from him, to hopefully find comfort and safety with Henry.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Andrew asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Teddy turned and pushed his hand off of her "I need some air" she lied and hoped he couldn't tell.

"Yeah it is a little loud, why don't we go upstairs where it's quieter so we can talk" Andrew suggested placing his hand back where it was and squeezing her shoulder a little tighter.

"I have nothing to say to you" Teddy was honest and prayed that he would just disappear.

"You might change your mind, given the chance" Andrew persisted whilst slowly dragging his hand down her arm.


	16. Perry's Party Part Two

_**Disclaimer: Copyright infringement not intended. **_

"You might change your mind, given the chance" Andrew persisted whilst slowly dragging his hand down her arm.

This was a move that made her feel sick to her stomach, hence her attempt to free her arm from his unwelcomed caress. If it were possible he leaned closer to the blond decreasing her comfort greatly.

"You have the most amazing eyes; I could look into them for the rest of my life and I would, if you'd let me. I would pay you back, in all sorts of ways" he practically slurred into her ear as he lost his balance.

"You are wrong on so many levels and drunk" Teddy hesitated to inhale a breath as alcohol emanated from his pores. She had to restrain the urge to retch for many contributing factors.

"What do you say we go out for dinner?" with each passing second Teddy grew more and more desperate to escape this sad excuse of a young man. "Wait, I have a better idea; let's skip to dessert" to accompany this unsoundly notion Andrew proceeded to trace the shell of the slightly shorter girl's ear with his vodka soaked tongue. Before Teddy had a chance to run away screaming, she was pinned to the wall, Andrews ever growing head obscuring her view as he moved in to take hostage her lips with his.

Henry rounded a corner after finishing using the bathroom when he was approached by Mark "With what I said earlier; I know you'll treat Teddy as she deserves. It's just that since you've turned up she's been happy and it's been really great to see, so just don't screw it up?" it was at this point that the two turned another corner to where the shorter boy had left his girl. What they saw made Henry's stomach flip.

Teddy shoved Andrew hard in the chest almost toppling him over to make an escape whilst attempting to hold back tears.

Henry turned to Mark "Don't worry I won't" and with that he took off in a run to chase after his repulsed girlfriend.

Mark took the liberty of attending to the drunken idiot before him. He flexed his hand and clenched it into a well formed fist as he approached the dazed moron. The fit young man took one clean punch at the defenceless, well deserving drunkard that stood on unsteady feet in front of him and it was over.

Teddy was if truth be told, embarrassed for letting Andrew get that close, she just wanted to hide for a while to collect herself, to gather her emotions. The young blond had been solely focused on gaining an escape that she didn't realise that her ever caring boyfriend was hot on her heels ready to comfort her.

In her effort to find a secluded spot she opened a nicely placed closet, her attention was immediately drawn to the couple whom were occupying said space. The red head man had the dishevelled Asian young woman pressed up against the wall and his shirtless body that clearly showed his aptitude for sports and the movement of his diaphragm and lungs filling with oxygen at a rapid rate. She had clearly interrupted her friends in an intimate moment, so quickly chose to close the door and move along.

By this time Henry had caught up with Teddy.

"Teddy?" he gently approached without touching her.

That single word is all it took; the flood gates were now officially open.

They didn't need any more words; she leant into his chest as tears streamed down her face, all he could do was envelope her in a gentle hug and lead her to his granddads car.

The couple didn't say anything to one another all the way home, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence; more of a reflective silence.

Henry pulled up outside of Teddy's house.

Teddy was looking down at her hands that would not stop fidgeting. Henry placed his hand into hers, she finally looked up at him and met his eyes with a sad, regretful smile.

"Mark got him don't worry" Henry gave an almost sad laugh.

This proved to Teddy that he had indeed seen what had transpired between her and Andrew. "You have to believe me Henry, I didn't…" she didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

It didn't matter; he knew.

He squeezed her hand "Are you alright? That's all that matters" he reassured.

"Yeah I'm good, I just feel a bit grossed out" she admitted with a shy laugh.

"I should let you go and have a shower and a good night's sleep; I'll see you tomorrow"

"I really am sorry about tonight"

"It wasn't your fault; it was his, he was in the wrong, not you" Henry leant over the centre console of the car, once he was within centimetres of her face he reassured "and don't you forget it" with that he closed the gap.

This was what a kiss was meant to feel like, Teddy thought as she parted her lips slightly as Henry swiped his tongue along her bottom lip.

As the kiss began to heat up a notch; hands caressing cheeks and necks with hair becoming roughed up, there was an interrupting knock on the window to the passenger side. The two teenagers jumped apart with Henry almost taking Teddy's lip with him to his side of the car as he accidently failed to release her bottom lip from between his teeth.

Henry lowered the window.

"Hello sir"

"Hey dad" the pair reluctantly greeted in unison.

"I just wanted to ensure everything was okay out here; you've been sat here for some time now and you're home early" James was hunched over to peer into the car.

"We're fine dad" Teddy lent over to her boyfriend and gave him one last chaste kiss "Good night Henry"

Henry watched her gracefully climb out of the car then smiled at the older man whom had been watching him "Goodnight sir"

Teddy had, had that cleansing shower that her amazing eyed boyfriend had suggested. It had felt good to wash away the night from hell.

Dressed in a pair of cotton loose fitting pyjamas, the blonde sat against her pillows that were propped up against the headboard of her single bed. Using her mobile she dialled Henry's home number. Henry must have been waiting on a call from her as he answered it on the second ring, panting.

"That's not fair; you can't answer the phone like that" were Teddy's first words down the receiver.

"Sorry, just wanted to get to the phone first" he couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face at the sound of his girlfriend.

"And you were so certain that it would be me?" she teased.

"It was a lucky guess" he quipped as he settled on his bed so he could talk to his girl in private.

There was a moment of silence.

"Henry? I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. I promise you I had nothing to do with initiating what happened. He was drunk and you know about Andrew"

"Please Teddy; I do know Andrew and I can't say I'm not surprised he tried something like that. To be honest I feel guilty for leaving you alone" he confessed.

"Don't feel guilty; you couldn't have known what he was going to do" Teddy generally wanted Henry to know that he was not responsible for the incident that prematurely ended what was supposed to be a good night out.

"Let's just put this behind us. As long as you are okay, that's all that matters" he sweetly reassured.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" she changed the subject.

"What do you think about going out for breakfast?" he suggested, just the thought of seeing her soon made his heart soar.

"You can't wait to see me huh?" she again teased.

"You could say that"

"You're not going to ask her what she's wearing?" a girls teasing voice erupted on the line out of nowhere, interrupting their moment.

"Sarah, get off the phone!"

The next thing Teddy heard faintly over the phone was heavy footsteps close together then a slight cry of pain.

Once Henry had sorted out his sister he returned to his room and settled on the bed.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry, what's it like having a sister?" Teddy inquired.

"Oh it's great; you'll never truly be alone" a hit of good natured sarcasm playing in his voice.

"It can't all be bad?"

"It was nice to have someone when our parents were in the accident" Henry stumbled over the end of the sentence and ended with a sad gulp. "But I think there is a limit to how many siblings should go together under one roof. When we were staying with our aunt, having four cousins and a sister around all the time was way too much"

"But if you have an argument with one of them there are many others to talk to" Teddy thought aloud.

"Not when they pick sides, now that's a lonely place to be" Henry jokingly admitted.

"I know that feeling" the blond agreed, whilst feeling slightly sad for herself.

"I can change that, I'd like to change that, if you'd let me" Henry sat up straighter in bed almost leaning into the phone as his tone turned more serious.

"Take me to breakfast tomorrow and prove it" the teasing continued.

"I'll pick you up at ten"

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight Henry; I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sleep tight. Hey, Teddy" he whispered "What are you wearing?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow"

And with that the loved up pair both hung up the phone while the thought of tomorrow lingered in the air.

_**Author note: next chapter could be up pretty soon…ish :cD Please tell me what you're thinking. Okay I now promise that in the next chapter you should be reading what I have had planned since the start of this story, but I did have fun getting here, but never fear, I don't think we are nowhere near the end of their story. Finally and then I'll let you get back to your day; I'd like to thank Left My Heart In Paris and RUMad?for helping me with this chapter! See ya later! :cD TFA **_


	17. the world gets stranger every day

_**Author note: Thank you **__**Jaudreylover24 and Lara Cox for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: just borrowing character names.**_

Teddy awoke the next morning to find she had received a text message it read: 'Sorry Teddy, not feeling so well today. Going to have to cancel breakfast, but maybe tomorrow? H x'. Teddy couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that rippled through her, but it was soon replaced with concern for her new man.

Teddy quickly made up her mind. Once she was dressed for the day and had told her mother of her plans, she proceeded to walk down the road.

Within half an hour, Teddy was stood outside the Burton residents with four steaming cups of coffee and a bag full of assorted pastries.

Charles answered the door.

"Good morning" he greeted, he noted the girl's appearance and what she was holding "You must be Teddy" he guessed "We haven't properly met; I'm Henry's grandfather. You can call me Charles"

Teddy took his outstretched hand once the coffee and pastry bag were in one hand "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Henry is upstairs, but he's not feeling well. My wife is in the kitchen" he let her step into the house.

"Thank you" Teddy made her way to the kitchen while Charles made his way back to the lounge.

"Oh, it was you Teddy? I thought Henry cancelled your plans for today" Mary sort of greeted as she dried her hands with a tea towel.

"He did but I thought I'd surprise him "Teddy admitted as she held up the breakfast she had brought "I got you and Charles some too" Teddy set the food and drink on the counter top.

"That was very thoughtful of you" she smiled "But Henry has a bad headache and I don't think he's up to seeing any visitors" she regretfully told the blonde girl "I suspect he had a little too much to drink last night".

This piece of information took a few seconds to sink in "Mary" Teddy shook her head "Henry was driving last night; he didn't drink any alcohol" this concerned both Henry's girlfriend and grandmother. "Can I go and see him?" Teddy almost pleaded.

"Sure, it's the first door on the right once you're upstairs" Mary called after Teddy as the blonde swept from the room.

She gingerly knocked at the white washed door and heard a sort of moaning groan from the other side.

Once Teddy had slipped into the dark room she didn't have much time to take in her surroundings before she made her way over to what she could make out to be a bed with a lump in it that she assumed was her sick boyfriend.

"Teddy?" he mumbled from under the covers.

Teddy softly took a seat on the edge of the bed next to where Henry had poked his head out from under the duvet. She wiped the sweat drenched hair from his pale forehead.

"Mmmm, nice and cold" Henry murmured as he moved his head so her hand would rest on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she moved her hand from his cheek to his hand.

"I have a headache and my heart is racing" the sick young man talked into his damp pillow as he cradled her hand in his "I don't want you to get it"

"I'll be fine but you don't look so good. Your grandmother though you were hung over, but you didn't drink so now she's concerned, we're concerned" she took to drawing lazy patterns on his hand.

"I'll be fine" he repeated what she had just said with a slight smirk "I just need to sleep" he rubbed his face into the pillow trying to get settled.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I can't remember. A couple of weeks I guess, just not this bad" Henry was starting to sound slightly agitated.

"Maybe you should go and see a doctor?" Teddy asked lightly.

"I don't want to" he almost erupted "I just don't. Can you shut the door on your way out?" End of conversation; message received and understood.

Without another word Teddy left the darkened room and went to talk to Mary. She found her in the lounge with her husband.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think Henry should see a doctor. I know that you have known him a lot longer that I have and so you'd know if he was acting differently, but I do know him and he's not right. Also he told me he has been feeling like this for weeks" Teddy ended her rambling.

Charles and Mary looked to one another with concern.

Mary got up "I'll call for an appointment" she smiled at Teddy, at that point Teddy released a breath.

Teddy and Charles sat in silence for a good few minutes while Mary finished on the phone in the kitchen.

"I got him an appointment for in an hour, there was a late cancelation; so a spot opened up for him" Mary announced as she made her way into the room.

"Should I go tell him?" Teddy asked whilst looking at Mary.

"If you would, please Teddy" Mary gratefully accepted.

Once again Teddy knocked and entered the room where her sick boyfriend was hiding like a vampire. Once more she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Teddy?" came a question from the pillow.

"Yeah, I'm here" she spoke up.

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I was a jerk"

"It's okay, but I am sorry to say, that you can't stay here all day; you have a doctor's appointment in about an hour" she almost regretfully told him.

He threw his duvet from over his head so he could look at his girlfriend.

"I know you said that you didn't want to, but we can see that you're sick and we want you to get better" Teddy tried to explain.

"Okay, thanks. I better go for a shower then?"

"Only if you feel up to it"

"Will you come with me to the doctors?"

"If that's what you want"

Mary insisted that Charles stay home and that she would take Henry to the doctor and she was happy for Teddy to tag along.

Teddy and Henry practically sat as one person on the seat in the waiting room while Henry's knee bounced up and down with nerves and irritation at feeling ill.

Mary leant over to the pair who were sat across from her as she read a magazine "Do you want anyone to go in with you?"

Teddy squeezed his hand to ensure he knew that she wouldn't mind.

"No, I think I can do this by myself" he smiled and squeezed Teddy's hand back whilst looking at his grandmother.

After Henry was finished with the doctor he poked his head around the door of the waiting room to grab his family's attention and then made his way over to the reception area.

"How did it go?" Mary asked as she joined him, shortly followed by Teddy.

"He's referred me to the hospital for an abdominal CT" Henry said almost as if it were nothing. He was trying to not sound as scared as he was feeling for his gran; he knew she would worry too much.

Henry handed a slip to the receptionist so they could contact the hospital on his behalf before he got there.

Teddy and Mary were in too much shock to ask any more questions until they were in the car.

Mary turned around in the driver's seat to look at her now visibly shaken grand son and his worrying girlfriend. "Henry, what did the doctor say? Why is he sending you to have a scan?"

Henry took a breath "He said these symptoms; headache, pallor, irritability and palpitations can be caused by some kind of mass on the adrenal gland, but he kept stressing that it is only one possibility and they can treat it if it is a tumour."

This was not what anyone was expecting when Mary had made that appointment that morning.

Teddy just grabbed Henry's hand and let the news sink in.

"Can we stop by the house on the way to Seattle Grace hospital; I'd like it if granddad and Sarah were with us"

"Of course we can" Mary answered as she pulled out of the car parking space.

Teddy whispered in her boyfriend's ear "it will all be okay" she tried not to let her voice shake.

Henry was officially now a patient at Seattle Grace Hospital after being admitted and given a gown to dress in. visiting hours were over so a nurse told Henry that he could sit with his family in the waiting room until it was his turn to have his scan.

The group had been waiting for a while in relative silence until Henry grabbed the attention of the nurse who had admitted him "After I have my scan can I go home?"

"It would depend on what the scan shows or doesn't show. I can't answer that for sure, I'm sorry" and she walked away.

If only they knew what that scan would show.

_**Author note: I have little to no knowledge of medicine and so apologise for any errors. I also have no clue how the hospital system works in the US and so I'm merging two of the times I have been in hospital in the UK together. **_


End file.
